


Collared

by clokkerfoot (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Collars, Crack, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Everyone kisses everyone, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, RPF, Smut, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/clokkerfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is going away for two weeks, to check out some new gamers in Europe, and he tells Gavin to wear his collar until he gets back, or he'll fuck him dry. He also tells Gavin that he should show off his collar to everyone, because who doesn't wanna find out about their secret kinky relationship? Everyone, that's who.</p>
<p>(If you came looking for Joel/Ray, there's only two mentions of it - although one is quite, ahem, visual - and this is primarily Mavin. Sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> There's a fair amount of cracky plot as the bulk of this, but I swear that there is smut at the end. It's kinda kinky. Enjoy, and let me know what you thought ^u^

"Now, Gavin, I'll only be away for a couple of weeks, but I want you to do something for me."  
  
"Anything."  
  
Michael lowered his voice, tugging at the hem of Gavin's jacket until he was pulled flush against his boyfriend. A hand snaked up and held his chin in a firm grasp that ached his jaw. Gavin inhaled and exhaled once, calming himself. A boner in the airport would be the most awkward thing, "Your collar," Michael whispered.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Do you have the damn thing?"  
  
"I'm wearing it."  
  
He felt the hand release his chin, moving down to shift aside the neck of his jacket. The black collar shifted with the movement, the cool metal grazing his skin. He shivered, and Michael stared into his eyes, "Good. Good. Now, you're going to wear that collar for two weeks," Michael lowered his voice infinitesimally, "And if you don't, I'm going to spank your little slutty ass until it's raw, and fuck you without even _thinking_ about using lube. Or preparing you. You're going to show it off while I'm gone. You're going to let people in the office see it. If they ask, you tell them. Understand?"  
  
Gavin let out an involuntary squeak, instantly regretting it as Michael fixed him with a glare, "What did we just discuss last night, Gav?"  
  
"Don't- don't make a sound unless you let me. Sir."  
  
"That's right, bitch. Now-" Michael pressed a deep kiss onto Gavin's lips, his teeth biting into his top lip. He could taste blood, and _shit_ \- now he was hard, "See you soon."  
  
"Bye, Michael."  
  
The American released his grip on him, and strode towards the terminals. Gavin swayed on the spot for a moment, then spun on his heel and walked out of the airport building to where Geoff was waiting in the car. He ignored the suspicious glares of bystanders.  
  
"Did he get on board alright?" Geoff asked as Gavin clambered into the car.  
  
"Yeah. Just fine."   
  
The leather collar moved under his shirt, and he shivered.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
And he was.

  
  
~*~*~*~

  
  
The first time someone noticed his collar, Gavin was slouched on the couch in the kitchen. Ray was sat opposite him, fiddling away on an iPad, sipping at a beer. Gavin remembered Michael's words, _You're going to show it off while I'm gone_.   
  
He gulped, and cracked his neck so that the collar jingled slightly. Ray cleared his throat, and carried on tapping. Gavin furrowed his brow and rolled his shoulders to jingle the collar again. This time, Ray looked up, and Gavin tugged absentmindedly at his jacket.  
  
"Gavin?"  
  
Gavin looked up from his comic, putting an innocent expression onto his face, "Yeah, Ray?"  
  
"Are you-" Ray swallowed hard, eyes on Gavin's neck.   
  
"Am I what?"  
  
"Wearing a dog collar?"  
  
Gavin laughed slightly, thinking internally how damn stupid he was being, telling Ray. Talk about coming out with a bang. And no one knew about him and Michael yet!  
  
"No, no," Gavin laughed awkwardly again, "This isn't a _dog_ collar. This is _my_ collar."  
  
Ray choked on his beer.  
  
"Your collar?"  
  
"Mine. Michael made me wear it."  
  
Ray choked on air.  
  
" _Michael_?!" his voice raised an few octave, and Gavin internally laughed at his friends reaction. Sure, he'd been nervous as heck. But that reaction was too funny to be horrible.  
  
"Yeah. He told me to wear it until he gets back, or he'll shag me without lube."  
  
"Two weeks?! _SHAG_?!"  
  
"Yep. He's my boyfriend- didn't you know?"  
  
"I thought- Lindsay- straight-"  
  
"No. He's my dom. But please don't tell anyone, Ray. He says I can only tell people if they ask. Don't tell anybody!"  
  
"You kinky bastard."  
  
"Kinda, yeah."  
  
Ray just shook his head and turned back to whatever he was doing on his iPad, a slightly shellshocked expression crossing his face. A few minutes later, Gavin received an email telling him @BrownMan had tagged him in a tweet.  
  
@BrownMan - _"@GavinFree just gave me a lesson in kinks. thanks buddy! #nohomo_ "  
  
Michael was gonna be pissed. 

  
  
~*~*~*~

  
  
The next time someone noticed his collar, it was in the loos. Geoff had thrown a half-empty can of beer back over his head while they were recording, and it had landed right on Gavin's head. He was drenched with beer, and he was fearing for the life of his keyboard.  
  
Geoff had laughed out an apology, backed by the raucous laughter of the lads, and then escorted the dripping Gavin to the bathroom.   
  
"Hey, you get your shirt off, and I'll go grab you a clean one."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Geoff left, and Gavin pulled the shirt over his head. He gazed in the mirror at his partially nude reflection, fingers dancing over the smooth leather of his collar. It looked absolutely gorgeous on his neck, like it belonged there, the black material in stark contrast to his pale skin.  
  
"I got you a Red vs. Blue shir- holy _shit_!"   
  
Gavin whipped around, and the collar jingled like he was friggin' Rudolph or something.  
  
"Is that a fucking _dog collar_?" Amazing how often that popped up, "Why the _fuck_ are you wearing a collar?  
  
"I-"  
  
"Wait, whoa. Is this like, some kinky new girlfriend of yours? Is that what Ray tweeted about? Oh, man! Who is she? Do I know her?"  
  
Gavin felt more than a little overwhelmed at Geoff's interest, "Yeah, you know 'em."  
  
"Them? Is it a guy?"  
  
He blushed, "Yes."  
  
"It's not Dan is it?"  
  
"Dan?! No, no. It's a lad in the company."  
  
Confusion passed over the older man's face momentarily, to be replaced by a dawning realisation that sent Gavin's stomach doing flips. Were they really that obvious, that Geoff guessed it without even a hint?  
  
"Michael?"  
  
Gavin's silence must've given him away.   
  
"Jesus Christ, Gavin. Michael's engaged to Linds-"  
  
"No, no he's not. They ended it. Lindsay said it was because Michael was-" he can't help but smile, "-in love with someone else."  
  
"Oh, you poor bastard. You're in deep."  
  
"Yeah. I am."  
  
"And you're wearing a coll- is that what was going on at the airport?" Geoff looks slightly traumatised as the train of thought ran through his head, "He was putting a collar on you? Oh, ew. Didn't need that mental image."  
  
"No, I was wearing it already. He told me to, um, wear it until he got back."  
  
"For two weeks? Shit. That's gotta be bad for you, or something."  
  
"Of course not. Michael would never hurt me," that's total bull, but Geoff really doesn't need to know about the more masochistic/sadistic side to their relationship just yet. The shock would probably send him to an early grave.   
  
"Bull."  
  
 _Oops._  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Geoff's face pulled into a sorry-looking smile, and he bit his lip slightly. Gavin stared at him, cocking an eyebrow. He looked suspiciously like he was going to make a grand announcement. Or maybe kick him out. Instead, he smiled, and asked, "Are you happy?"  
  
He didn't even think, "Yes. Happier than I've ever been."  
  
"Then I don't give a damn. You and Michael can carry on with your kinky collar shit, so long as you're happy."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Good. "

  
  
~*~*~*~

  
  
GeoffLRamsey - "@ _GavinFree is missing @AH_Michael ... Mavin shippers hold into your hats!!_ "  
  
AH_Michael - " _@GeoffRamsey: Aww is my boi missing me?_ "  
  
...  
  
"Shit!"

  
  
~*~*~*~

  
  
The third time someone saw, it was six days before Michael was due back home, and Lindsay noticed that Gavin was a little bit tense.   
  
Now, Lindsay was very much in the loop when it came to his and Michael's relationship, but she... avoided the subject. They had, after all, been engaged. For a _long_ time. And they were the perfect couple, cute and hopelessly in love, but Gavin really felt like he'd been the spanner in the works, and that he'd messed up something beautiful. He was still friends with Linds, of course, but he couldn't ever quite meet her eye, especially if Michael was in the room.   
  
But, she was trying to keep it normal, until she saw the collar.   
  
Gavin had been jumpy all day, worrying about Michael coming home and worrying about the dodgy looks Ray and Geoff were giving him, and he barely spoke when they were recording. Lindsay was filming a Behind the Scenes, and she yanked him out of the room by his hand when the lads took a break.  
  
"Alright, what's going on? You're acting even freakier than usual!"  
  
"Nothing, Linds," Gavin replied, staring firmly at the side of her head, "Just excited. Too much Red Bull, I think. Maybe I just need a cuppa-" he started to walk away, but he felt a hand grabbing his hood and yanking him back.   
  
"Gavin, you-" a soft choking sound froze Gavin to the spot. Oh, bollocks.  
  
"Linds?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"The collar- you're wearing a-"  
  
Gavin turned. He looked the redhead in the eyes for the first time in weeks, and all he saw was a deep sadness, and something that reminded him of understanding, "Lindsay?"   
  
"He used to make me wear a collar," Lindsay confessed, tugging up her sleeve to reveal the beaded bracelet she always wore, covered in RT beads and ones with symbols about her life. She tugged at the loose end of it, and Gavin saw a thin strip of leather hanging off that looked remarkably similar to his own collar, "He cut it up when we split, said that I 'didn't need it'. But I kept a piece, anyway, put it on this damn bracelet."  
  
"Oh, Lindsay."  
  
"I guess you've really replaced me now, huh?" she looked so hopeless that Gavin let his hand move over hers, their fingers entwining together.  
  
"No, never. We couldn't ever have what you guys had. I'm just a stupid British guy with a big nose," his heart ached at the memories he had of Michael calling him out for that, "And you're soddin' beautiful! You're funny, and sexy. You're a real catch, Linds."  
  
"Thanks, Gav. But he loves you, had for a long time, so I dunno how I could've ever competed with that."  
  
Gavin hugged her at that, and whispered _I'm sorry_ into her ear.  
  
She just smiled sadly when he pulled away, and nodded gently to say that it was alright.   
  
"He's made me wear this damn thing for two weeks, y'know?"  
  
"Oh, what a little bitch!" Lindsay chuckled, her hand coming up to stroke the smooth metal on his collar. He shivered when it moved against his skin, aggravating the tender flesh beneath it, "Man, you really have a thing for that collar don't you?"  
  
"And you didn't?" Lindsay blushed at his retort, and lowered her hand.  
  
"Shut up, you British prick."  
  
"Go stuff yourself."  
  
And she laughed at that. Really, truly laughed. Gavin smiled at her, and they went back into the office with linked arms.

  
  
~*~*~*~

  
  
@LindsayTuggey - " _Times have been rough, but I love my bois @Gavinfree & @AH_Michael_"  
  
@AH_Michael - _"@LindsayTuggey: Love you back, dipshit. And you too, Gavino, don't worry!_ ”  
  
Gavin laughed.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The last person to find out about his collar was... everyone.   
  
Geoff finally moved into his new house, and he thought it would be fitting to have a house party to 'break it in'. He ended up inviting not just the Achievement Hunter lads, but everyone from the whole company. And guests.   
  
Burnie was there, Gus was there, and even Ryan and Kerry showed up, mumbling something about socialising and how much they hated it. But they smiled anyway. There was definitely a case of open-bar atmosphere, and everyone got well and truly mullered.   
  
And then the games began. Spin the bottle was first.   
  
Geoff kissed Jack to start off the proceedings, just a little peck on the cheek. Jack span, and he ended up giving Miles a peck. Miles got Jordan, Jordan got Burnie, and then they moved on to simple lip kisses.  
  
Burnie span and ended up kissing Griffon, earning an angry, "Get off my wife, you fucker!" from Geoff. Griffon then span, and ended up with Barbara. She blushed and kissed her lightly, and the whole group yelled their approval. Barbara span, and ended up smooching Kerry. There were a few ' _awwww_ 's heard from around the room, bystanders and players alike. Next, it was round three.   
  
Kerry began by spinning the bottle, and he ended up full-on snogging Ray, going the extra mile and climbing into his lap. Ray, looking rather flustered, complained that it wasn't fair because he wasn't drunk, so Geoff forced a mouthful of beer into his mouth. Only Gavin saw him spit it out over his shoulder.  
  
Ray then kissed Joel, earning catcalls from around the room as the older man genuinely groaned into it, and yanked the mumbling Ray into his lap by his jacket, lips claiming his. The catcalls stilled to awkward laughs when Ray's mouth wandered down to Joel's neck, and his hands went to certain southern places. It was only when Joel's wide-pupil eyes opened in shock after the room heard the pull of a zipper that he saw exactly what was going on and shoved Ray away from him. Ray flushed, and buried his face in Joel's shoulder as the group exploded into laughter.   
  
He couldn't help but wonder if there was something there between those two. Joel smiled awkwardly, and mumbled "I'd like to skip my next turn," and he passed it along to Gavin.   
  
Gavin grinned and span it, watching blearily as the bottle span and span and ended up on... _Lindsay_.  
  
He froze.  
  
The room filled with an awkward silence, and a few people shuffled in their place. They didn't know about him and Michael, but they knew that Lindsay didn't deal too well with the 'Mavin can be real now' stuff that was thrown at them when they split up.   
  
"Look, Gav, honestly, you don't have to-" Geoff began, but Gavin halted him with a raised hand.  
  
"It's just a game, right? No harm done?" Gavin directed the question at Lindsay, and he smiled softly at her when she nodded.   
  
He moved forward, at equal pace to Lindsay, and pressed his lips to hers. Then everything went in slow motion as something took over the woman opposite him and she yanked his collar, pulling him flush against her and kissed him. Really kissed him. He tried to pull back, but a finger hooked around the front loop in his collar, and he found himself stuck in a very awkward position.  
  
Lindsay continued for a few, heartfelt seconds, then pulled back and whispered so only he could hear, "I see why he makes you wear it," she smiled.   
  
"What the _fuck_ is that thing around your neck?" Gavin heard Burnie call out, and he saw Ray and Geoff's attention turn directly to him. They looked like rabbits in a headlight. Lindsay looked terrified.   
  
"Um-"  
  
"It's a fucking _dog collar_!" Barbara yelled, and the room exploded into a mixture of raucous laughter and terrified shrieks.  
  
Camera flares flashed at him as his collar was pulled down, and he felt wetness gather in his eyes. Not because he was being outed, but because he'd failed Michael.  
  
 _I've failed him I've failed him_ was the mantra going through his head as the drunken men and women poked and prodded at his collar. He answered questions like a robot, but carefully avoided mentioning Michael's name until the last second.  
  
"So, who's tying you up like a bitch?" Ryan asked, a slight glint in his eyes, "Is it that girl you said you had a drink with last week?"  
  
He shook his head, "No."  
  
"Who is it then?" the question was echoed by four other people.  
  
"Michael."  
  
All laughter and joking stopped. All eyes were on Gavin, and he could see a mixture of confusion and lasting humour in them. The only sound was his laboured breathing, and the deep swallows by Geoff and Ray. He looked at Lindsay despairingly, and receiving a pitying smile in return.   
  
"So, is Mavin a thing now?" she said boldly, grinning widely.  
  
The tension broke, just like that, and everyone carried on as if nothing had happened. A few wads of money passed hands, including a rather large one from Griffon to Geoff. Lindsay span, and she ended up kissing Caleb. Gavin sank back against the wall, clutching a beer, and just watched.  
  
And it continued like that, and Gavin heard nothing more of it until Monday when he was bombarded with questions from hungover staff members, and his collar was prodded at by curious fingers.

  
  
~*~*~*~

  
  
Wednesday. Michael was coming home.  
  
He had never been more nervous about seeing someone in his whole life. Granted, he was absolutely terrified that Michael would live up to his, er, promise if he found out that Gavin had accidentally told everyone, but he it was all overcome by how much he wanted to see him.   
  
He'd been aching to see his boy all week, and everyone had been sending sly little comments his way about how kinky the two of them were, but he just filtered them out in favour of keeping positive about seeing him again. Lindsay was equally excited, really wanted to see her friend again, and the fans were screaming their disapproval at the lack of Michael. Ray seemed awfully lost without him.  
  
The skin underneath the collar was red raw, having been rubbed against so much by the tough leather, and he was as equally eager to get it off and clean himself up as he was to seeing the look of glee on Michael's face. It had been on his neck for both weeks, as he told him to, and he felt a strange sense of pride at knowing that he managed it.   
  
"Gavin?"  
  
He was shocked out of his reverie.  
  
"Yeah, Ray?"  
  
"Do you have the edit for that last Let's Play?"  
  
"Um... it's in the kitchen on a USB, I'll go and-"  
  
"Nah, I'll go grab it. The blue one?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Ray stood, and exited the office. A few seconds later, Jack announced that he was going to lunch with Ryan, and the two of them sidled off together. Gavin pulled off his headphones and looked at Geoff, who was in the process of turning off his computer.  
  
"Geoff?"  
  
"Hmm?" the older man said, disinterestedly, as he pushed his chair under his desk and made for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"For lunch, you _moron_."  
  
"It's 11am."  
  
"I know. I'm hungry. See ya later, fuckhead," Geoff said as he marched out of the office, calling out being him, "Stay until twelve, yeah?"  
  
"Geoff! Wait- ah, sausages."  
  
He looked around the empty office, gazing at the black screens. It was really weird how they all went out, just like that, and left him along. Maybe they were going to play a prank on him or something?  
  
A few minutes passed, and there were no signs of anything out of the ordinary. Gavin's fingers trailed up to his collar, grazing over the buckle that kept it in place. Michael wouldn't mind, would he? If he took it off today, just for a short while? After all, he was due back later, and Gavin was alone.  
  
His shaking hand pulled at the buckle, and he quivered as a bolt of pain flashed through his neck when the leather slipped away from his skin. Gingerly, he examined the wound by touch, feeling tender, rough skin beneath his fingertips. A sense of disobedience rushed through him, and he felt himself stiffen in his pants. He closed his eyes at the flash of pleasure, lips parting.   
  
"You weren't supposed to take it off."  
  
Gavin jolted at the sudden noise, his heart filling with joy because that was _Michael_. He was here, he was actually here. It had been fourteen days, but he was here.  
  
"Mi-cool!" he flung himself out of his chair, running and jumping into the American's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. Michael was still, not responding, even though his heart was pounding in his chest, and Gavin remembered with a flood of cold terror that he'd taken his collar off. And Michael had _seen him do it._  
  
"Michael, I can- I can explain, I just," Gavin was lost for words, lips forming over lost explanations.  
  
"You took it off," disappointment rang in Michael's voice.  
  
"I didn't- this was the first time, honestly."  
  
"Shut up, bitch," Gavin felt himself be shoved backwards by strong hands on his shoulders, body falling onto the couch with a thud. Michael was staring at him with anger in his eyes, real anger, but when his gaze fixed on Gavin's neck that fury changed to lust. He shivered.  
  
Michael's hand groped to his left, where Gavin's desk was, and picked up the collar. Gavin swallowed as he anticipated the pain, and he yelped when Michael leapt forward, straddled his thighs and roughly strapped the collar onto his neck. A hot hand clasped over his mouth, and he fell silent.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Gavin. We're in the office," he nodded slowly in response, letting out a breath when the hand moved away. Michael took the collar buckle down another notch, until it pressed against his windpipe. He panted through the obstacle, Michael smiling cruelly at him. A hand suddenly popped the button on his trousers, and the fly followed shortly after.  
  
Gavin glanced down at Michael's own pants, eyes tracing the line of his hard dick underneath the denim, feeling a thrilling rush from knowing that he made Michael like that. He reached up to undo Michael's pants, but his hand was slapped away, "No, no," Michael snapped as he stood up in front of Gavin, "You first."  
  
Gavin tugged his jeans and boxers down to his ankles under the command of Michael's hand movement, moaning into his throat when his cock sprang free. He glanced up at the American, smiling when he saw the hungry expression on his face. God, he loved him.  
  
"I love you." Gavin blurted out.  
  
Michael’s face went slack, just for a second, a moment of weakness, "Shut up," Michael mumbled out, then he jumped forward again, resuming his previous position. He grabbed Gavin's hair, forcing his head until he was staring at the ceiling, lips parted. Gavin yelped when Michael ground into him, the hot line of his cock sliding alongside his, the single later of clothing separating them feeling like a million.  
  
Michael produced a tie from somewhere, and Gavin peered on with eager eyes as the tie was forced into his mouth, tied tightly at the back of his head, beneath the hand pulling him backwards. The American looked pleased at the sight before him, licking his lips and smiling. Gavin mumbled _Take all you want_ into the gag, but he knew that Michael didn’t hear him.  
  
The hand on the back of his head tightened after he breathed out those words he wished his boyfriend could hear, and he was forced backwards, backwards, until he could no longer see Michael. He closed his eyes and just as he did he felt a cool material strap around his eyes and the boy of his head. Maybe it was another tie? But then he heard the _clink clink_ of a metal buckle, and the rough sound of metal moving on leather, realising with a jolt that he had a belt strapped around his face.  
  
 _Oh, christ.  
_  
“Mich-“ a sharp slap to his cheek sent his blindfolded head turning left, and he shut the hell up.  
  
“I swear to god, Gavin, you shut your goddamn mouth or I will fuck you into this couch so hard that your teeth will bleed.”  
  
 _Oh, fucking christ._  
  
He tried so hard to be quiet, but when Michael’s mouth closed over the head of his cock and sucked, teeth grazing him, he yelped, eyes shooting open uselessly underneath the belt. A sharp pinch to his nipple through his shirt silenced him.  
  
Michael hollowed out his cheeks, and Gavin saw white lights for a second, until the hot wetness suddenly vanished, his shaking hips moving into nothing. Silence.   
  
And then the pull of a zipper, the soft sound and sensation of the tie being undone. Gavin gasped as his mouth was freed, taking in a deep breath, only to have his mouth filled with Michael's thick cock.  
  
"Suck it," Michael said angrily, pushing his hips forward. Gavin gagged when Michael's dick hit the back of his throat, his fingers curling into the plushy material of the couch. His own dick was aching, begging for attention. He held his hand up to the side, asking, grabbing hold of his cock when Michael growled a sharp _Yes_. His hips thrust shamelessly into his fist as Michael's hand gripped the back of his hair, forcing himself deeper inside of Gavin's mouth. He gagged again, but hollowed out his cheeks, harder still when Michael moaned.   
  
"Don't you dare come," Michael growled as his hips started to thrust erratically, "Don't you _dare_ , or I'll beat your slutty little ass into next week," he hummed around the American's dick, earning a loud groan. God, he loved doing this to him. Loved it when Michael ordered him around and proved how much he really belonged to him.  
  
Michael's orgasm came swiftly, hot come shooting to the back of his throat and sliding down it, hot and sticky, and he gagged around Michael's erratic, pounding thrusts, trying with all his might not to faint under the combined sense of blurry pleasure and aching pain.  
  
His mouth felt empty and stretched when Michael pulled out, saliva and come dripping down his chin like he was a child. He forced his orgasm down, stilling his hand. Suddenly, a hand yanked at the buckled of his collar, pulling him down from the sofa. Down he fell, unaware of where he was until his face hit the ground, cheek grazed on the carpet, with a firm hand pushing his head further into the carpet and another forcing his hips into the air.  
  
The chilly air hit his arse, and he shivered. A sharp slap to his arse made him groan into the floor, and another silenced him.  
  
"I did make a promise. Remember?"  
  
Gavin kept quiet, memories of two weeks prior ringing clear in his head.  
  
" _Speak_!" Michael near-yelled.  
  
"Yes, I remember, Michael," he said hoarsely, "You said you would fuck me dry," Michael coughed assertively, "Fuck me dry, _Sir_."  
  
"So you do remember. Good."  
  
Gavin quivered. He wasn't sure whether he was excited or terrified. Michael had already come, and his own dick was pleading for release, but the promise of that meant that Michael was already hard. He was so sexy.   
  
"I told you that I would-" Gavin could hear the humour in his boyfriend's voice, "- _fuck you dry_ , if you took your collar off. Did you take your collar off?" a sharp slap to his arse when he didn't respond, stinging painfully.  
  
"Yes," he replied shakily.  
  
"Then you need to be punished. You did exactly what I told you not to, you little bitch," Gavin moaned as a finger stroked a line between his cheeks, the other curling around the base of his dick. Without warning, Michael's dick slammed into his arsehole.   
  
He screamed.  
  
A hand closed around his mouth before he got the whole scream out, "Shut the fuck up. Office, remember?" he mumbled into Michael's palm, eyes watering.  
  
"Safeword is _Mogar_ ," Michael hissed into his ear, and then Gavin felt like he was being turned inside out as a hand squeezed his knob and Michael pulled out and slammed his way back in. A few tears escaped his eyes, dampening the belt, his hands digging into the carpet. Michael grunted, then thrusted out and in again. The hand over his mouth moved, around his neck, pulling at the back of his collar.  
  
He felt drool slip out of his mouth onto the carpet, then his head was yanked up, suspended in the air. Michael started to really thrust, setting a hard fast pace, in and out, in and out, his hand moving around Gavin's dick in time. The floor beneath them began to creak in time with their movements.  
  
It was like he was suspended in a bubble, surrounded by tearing pain and an accompanying thrum of pleasure that made him quiver and shake under Michael's clever hands.  
  
"Take it like the bitch you are," a sharp squeeze to his dick, "You little _slut_ , you knew I was coming back then," a particularly deep thrust, "You fucking wanted this," Gavin released a half yell as Michael's dick finally, finally, hit the right angle and slammed into his prostate. His neck burned under his collar, his arse felt like it was being torn to shreds. And it felt so _good_.  
  
Michael thrust faster, harder, growling words that somehow strung together, "Fuck! Gavin, shit, take it you fucker- I'm so fucking close- ah, ahh!" Gavin felt his own orgasm crash over him like a tidal wave, as Michael's grip on his dick tightened and he groaned loudly, hips thrusting.  
  
All he could feel was the firm pressure around his knob, the heat filling his arse, and the sweet release of an orgasm, sending his eyes shooting open and a scream of _Michael!_ bursting from his mouth. Michael thrust a few more times, emptying his load into Gavin's arse, and then he stilled.  
  
They sighed simultaneously.  
  
Michael's grip on him released as he pulled his dick out, and he fell to the floor, panting. A shaking hand undid the collar around his neck, unbuckled the belt around his head, and then his boyfriend circled his arms around his waist and pulled him upright. His eyes adjusted to the light as Michael set a kiss to the pulse on his neck, sighing into his skin.  
  
"You okay?" the American murmured.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, you didn't use your safeword, either."  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"You're a fucking pussy, that's why," the anger was lost to the mumbly voice of a well-spent Michael, Gavin's soft laugh making him giggle too, "I didn't say earlier... I was a bit lost in it all, y'know. I love you too, you stupid British prick."  
  
Gavin turned to face Michael, his arms mirroring his, and he pressed a long, deep, dizzying kiss to his lips. They stood there for a while, just swaying in post-orgasm haze, and Gavin had never felt more alive, or more _loved_.   
  
The moment was shattered when they heard a yelled _Fucking assholes!_ from outside the door, and they realised that they were in the office.   
  
"Shit," they said simultaneously.  
  
Gavin scrambled out of Michael's arms, over to the couch, and pulled his clothes on, ignoring the throbbing pain in his arse. His boyfriend did the same, and as they pulled on their jeans and straightened up the office, Gavin brought him up to date about the party, explained the tweets, told him everything.  
  
His arse _really_ hurt.   
  
"There's no point hiding it if everyone knows," Michael said as they walked out of the door, hand in hand - reluctantly, on Gavin's part.  
  
"I know, you silly sausage, but you've just got back. At least wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"Don't tell me you want to go again?"  
  
"Not…" Gavin blushed, "Not right now. We've got a lot of catching up to do. Tonight."  
  
"Think you can manage an entire day, Gavino?"  
  
"Maybe," Gavin turned to check no one was coming down the corridor, and he felt Michael's hands pull the collar back around his neck. He shivered.   
  
"I'm sure you can."  
  
And onwards they went. 

  
  
~*~*~*~

  
  
"Ray, this was your stupid dumb idea, so you're going to check if the coast is clear."  
  
"Aw, Geoff, I don't wanna see 'em-"  
  
"Sorry mate, but I agree with him."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"I do too."  
  
"Ryan, _please_."  
  
"It's only fair."  
  
"Lindsay!"  
  
"If they're messing up my carpet, I'm blaming you."  
  
" _Burnie!_ "  
  
Ray gazed round at his friends, silently pleading with them, because shit he did not want to see Michael and Gavin fucking in the room they worked in every day.  
  
Or maybe he did. A little bit.  
  
"Go on then."  
  
"Oh, fuck off, Caleb!"  
  
A rough shove from Geoff sent him stumbling towards the door, and he pressed his ear against it. From within the office, a gentle, rhythmic creaking was sounding, and he groaned.  
  
"Really?!" he hissed.  
  
Geoff batted a hand at him, so he went back in for another listen. The creaking had increased in tempo, and he could fucking hear them panting! Then...  
  
"Fuck! Gavin, shit, take it you fucker- I'm so fucking close- ah, ahh!" followed by a deep groan.  
  
"Jesus," he muttered under his breath. _Fucking rabbits_.  
  
The next sound Ray heard would scar every memory of that word, every time Gavin piped up in his stupid British accent, he heard a long drawn out, " _Mi-cool!_ "   
  
Three long creaks. Two. One.   
  
Then two long sighs. Ray turned on the spot, and looked at the sniggering observers, "The coast is definitely not clear. Neither is that floor," he felt disturbingly turned on by the whole fiasco. What? He was only human.   
  
"Oh, ew."  
  
"Too much information, Ray."  
  
"Your fault. You can clean up tonight."  
  
Ray spluttered, yelled out a few expletives, and headed quickly away from the office. He was nearly at the kitchen when he rounded a corner and nearly knocked Joel over. Two strong hands steadied him, a gaze piercing his.  
  
"Are you... okay? Ray?"  
  
"Joel, I know things have been all freaky and shit lately, but..."  
  
"What's wrong, buddy?"  
  
"We need to buy a collar."  
  
Joel smiled.

  
  
~*~*~*~

  
  
END.

 


End file.
